Y ahora te sorprendes (IchiRuki)
by bellaaqkiithaa zsaannchezs
Summary: Fui para ti, una vida, y tu para mí fuiste la muerte. —¿Por qué haces esto?, —me grita con reproche. Yo fui cálida brisa en su piel, y la brisa de una cascada. —A ti te dio por hacerme cenizas, por arrancar de raíz tanta vida, —le respondí a apretar mi maleta, —por contaminarme del cielo hasta el suelo... advertencia: AU, OoC, violencia y lemon.


**Y ahora te sorprendes**

**.**

**Fanfic, inspirado en la canción de Gloria Trevi, llamada "Y ahora te sorprendes".**

**Este fanfic está escrito desde que salí de la preparatoria, así que un año y medio después he decidido publicarlo en ambas plataformas.**

**Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo, al igual que la canción de propiedad de Gloria Trevi.**

**Advertencia: OoC, (Carácter fuera del personaje), violencia de género, y lenguaje obsceno, lectura recomendada para personas de mente abierta.**

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, además de sugerencias para el próximo song-fic.**

**Fic festejando el termino de primer semestre en la universidad. (Aún vivo jeje)**

**.**

**.**

_Frente a mis ojos está él, me mira con una mirada llena de reproche y odio, esa mirada juré ante la memoria de mi angelito que nunca más me volvería a intimidar, y eso se lo cumpliré a él. Miró a mi derecha mi maleta y a mi izquierda una cama, donde tantas noches hicimos el amor, y donde después hubo golpes y humillaciones. Volví mi vista a sus ojos cafés, y él dice:_

—_¿Por qué me haces esto?_

_En mis adentros sale una risa de ironía. ¿Enserio hace una pregunta tan estúpida? Poco a poco mi risa irónica se vuelve en carcajada, una carcajada que estoy segura de que le lastime en su estúpido orgullo, aunque debo de admitirlo no me dolió en lo más mínimo._

—_No hace falta dar respuestas —dije mientras tomaba mi bolso, y con mi otra mano tomé mi maleta. — ¿Cuántos años han pasado?_

_Un silencio incomodo se formó en el ambiente, apreté con fuerza la agarradera de mi maleta, a pesar del tiempo aún me duele su silencio, pero, ya puedo soportarlo, ya no me humillare ante él, eso nunca más._

—_Siete años, siete años desde que dejaste la Sociedad de almas —me respondió, su tonó de voz era muy frío, pero ese frío ya no me cala como antes, ya no siento que congelé mi corazón, después de todo, mi corazón está muerto._

—_Vaya me sorprende tanto —dije con sarcasmo, le miré a sus ojos cafés, los cuales estaban totalmente sorprendidos. —Soportar seis años de tortura_

—_Como siempre, tú eres la causante de todos los problemas —me reprocho en la cara. Pero yo solamente volví a reír a pulmón abierto, sé que mi risa sarcástica le da en su patético orgullo, lo cual poco a poco voy gozando._

_Poco a poco me acerco a él, mi estatura es mucho más baja que la de él, pero mi mirada penetrante ha vuelto, sé que esta mirada puede fácilmente con él._

—_Lo siento tanto Ichigo, fuiste tú, no fui yo..._

.

.

**Años atrás.**

Todo lo que siempre hago ante la circunstancia, llorar y rogar por mi vida, corro a todo lo que dan mis piernas, no puedo ver con claridad en mi ojo izquierdo. Me duele tanto mi mejilla que sé que está sangrando, y, sobre todo, mi corazón llora de amargura. Por mi torpeza caigo sobre un charco de agua, a causa de mi caída lastimo más la herida de mi rostro.

Cierro mis ojos, sé que se acerca, trato de llorar con más fuerza, trato de que mis gritos sean escuchados, pero como siempre él es más fuerte que yo, apenas y pude reaccionar, y ahora él se encuentra sobre de mí, grito, pero como siempre él calla mis gritos con sus grandes manos. Lo siento sobre de mí, con su cuerpo enorme aplasta el mío, con su cuerpo detiene mis brazos, dejándome de esta manera muy vulnerable ante él.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —me dice lleno de odio, puedo sentir en mi nariz el asqueroso olor a sake, el olor a sake inclusive lo siento impregnado sobre mi piel. —Ya te dije que odio que huyas de mí

Sé que la expresión de terror en mi rostro es cada vez más visible para él, e incluso he llegado a pensar que él se siente más que satisfecho, pero, por más loco que suene, aún lo amo, igual que el primer día en que iniciaron estos sentimientos.

También sé el porque me odia. Esa razón es el bebé que mi gigai fue incapaz de soportar. También es porque le robé su vida, desde el momento en que lo hice shinigami, hasta cuando su padre ,Isshin, lo obligo a salirse de la preparatoria para hacerse cargo del bebé que nunca nació, también porque sé que él jamás me amó.

Ahora se preguntan ¿Por qué dices que jamás te amo? La respuesta es simple. ¿Qué hombre hace sufrir a la mujer que ama?

.

**Fui para ti, un haz de sol, **

**Cálida Brisa en tu piel...Fresca cascada,**

**.**

Lloró como llevo años que no lo hago, me abrazo a mí misma en busca de un calor humano, aunque, lamentablemente no soy un humano, algo que quisiera saber es ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué las cosas van cambiando? ¿Dónde está mi amado Ichigo? ¿Dónde está el Ichigo que lucho por rescatarme? ¿Dónde está el hombre que amé? ¿Dónde está mi esposo?

Tantas preguntas, y ninguna respuesta. Este sufrimiento esta en mí desde hace tres años, cuando mi gigai fue incapaz de sostener a una nueva vida y fui expulsada de la sociedad de almas, quitándome mi poder y haciéndome una esclava más de la vida humana. Ahora al paso de estos años mi aspecto ha cambiado, ya no soy la misma Kuchiki Rukia que podía hacer lo que quisiese, es más, no soy ni la sombra de lo que fui en mis mejores años de vida, ahora solo queda un cascaron que protege los pocos sentimientos positivos que quedan en mí.

Miro con dolor nuestra foto de casados, esa foto donde en mi mirada esta iluminada, mientras que la de él es todo lo contrario a la mía, una mirada llena de obscuridad y de carencia de algún sentimiento positivo. Ahora solamente escucho como habla por teléfono, mientras que cuando me voltea a ver siento cuchillos clavar en mi corazón ¿Qué hice para merecer esa mirada tan fría e inhumana? Escucho como me reclama porque mis sollozos interrumpieron su llamada, yo como siempre cierro mis ojos y anhelo que mi vida humana acabe, sé que no iré a la sociedad de almas, sé que no iré al infierno, simplemente desapareceré como hizo Kaien-dono o el capitán Ukitake.

Me levanto del frío suelo, aún me duelen mis rodillas después de mi caída, mientras camino siento que algunas de mis lágrimas caen al suelo y a mis pies, antes de continuar con mi paso escucho una frase que resonara en mi por el resto de la noche.

.

"_Vuelve a tu estúpida sociedad de almas… después de todo aquí sobras"_

.

Por accidente me mire en un espejo, cosa que sé que es mi perdición, si la Rukia del pasado volviera estoy segura de que a esta impostora la mataría en un segundo. Mi cabello que siempre cuide ahora estaba largo y maltratado, además de que esta enredado y oloroso al asqueroso sake de las manos de Ichigo, mi mejilla esta morada mientras que mi ojo se encuentra rojo, si antes era delgada ahora soy unos huesos vivientes, de forma involuntaria caigo al suelo y sollozo a todo lo que da mi alma, pongo mi mano sobre el espejo mientras mi vista se vuelve borrosa y poco a poco todo se vuelve obscuro.

Sé que de nueva cuenta viene mi debilidad debido a la anemia, aunque sé que, aunque vea mi cuerpo en el piso él no lo levantara, después de todo soy su estorbo, desde el momento en que encaje esa espada para que volviera su poder, hasta ahora sé que lo detengo para que pueda continuar estudiando o que este con una mujer que de verdad amé. Antes de mi conciencia se perdiera le escucho decir:

—Perdóname…

.

.

**Flash back.**

Los años pasaron, recuerdo que yo di de mi reatsu para que pudiera recuperar sus poderes, aunque él no se haya dado cuenta, yo sé que los anhelaba más que nada en ese mundo. Okey, devolví sus anhelados poderes de nueva cuenta, nos volvimos novios cuando él estaba por graduarse de la preparatoria, cosa que me hizo la mujer más feliz de todo el mundo espiritual y del mundo humano.

Fuimos los novios más felices, la época dorada de nuestra relación, hacía falta solo tres meses para que Ichigo pudiera terminar sus estudios y de esta manera para que entrará a su tan anhelada escuela de medicina junto a Ishida, pero, como siempre las cosas no salen como uno las planea. En un día como cualquier otro en la sociedad de almas caí desmayada, cosa que altero a todo mi escuadrón llevándome de emergencia con la capitana Unohana.

Vaya sorpresa me lleve al enterarme que dentro de mi estaba creciendo un bebé, debo de admitirlo ese fue mi error, ya que se supone que cuidarme me correspondía a mí, cosa que olvide totalmente. Las cosas se tornaron feas en la sociedad de almas, ya que conocían el terrible poder espiritual de Ichigo, al saber que en mi iba un poder que podía llegar a ser destructivo de inmediato me encarcelaron.

Dure días detrás de una terrible celda mientras me alimentaban con lo básico para mí, pero no lo suficiente para mi bebé. La sociedad de almas estaba buscando una respuesta inmediata, ocupaban de saber qué es lo que harían conmigo y con bebé, cosa que le pareció extraño a Ichigo que no le fuera a visitar por más de dos semanas. Mi hermano también buscaba soluciones al igual que Renji, tenían planeado que el bebé fuera entrenado para que fuera un shinigami ejemplar, cosa que fue inútil.

La decisión final de la central cuarenta y seis fue la siguiente:

.

"_El sellado de los poderes shinigami de Kuchiki Rukia, ser enviada al mundo humano y vivir como una persona ordinaria, en caso de que el feto tenga un fuerte poder espiritual será aniquilado junto a Kuchiki Rukia, de lo contrario el feto podrá vivir como una persona normal. Mientras que para ti Rukia Kuchiki, cuando el feto nazca a los dos años deberás de quedarte encarcelada por cien años en la sociedad de almas"_

.

— ¡No! —recuerdo gritar desesperada, ya que no temía por mí, sino que temía por la vida de mi hijo y la de Ichigo.

Iba forcejeando por todos los pasillos de la central cuarenta y seis, ya que de inmediato me mandaron al área de Kidou donde sellarían mis poderes de shinigami para siempre. Grite y grite y nadie escucho mis lamentos, quitaron mi ropa y sellaron mis poderes. Grité de dolor físico con todas mis fuerzas, el poder del sello fue tanto que caí desmayada por el dolor, no tuve oportunidad de despedirme de nadie y solamente me dieron un gigai y me mandaron al mundo humano… como el estorbo que soy.

**Fin flash back.**

**.**

**Y yo te di, los colores de un bosque en abril.**

**Una estrella de mar y mi aroma de tierra mojada.**

**.**

Tal y como lo había pensado no le había hecho algo a mi cuerpo, me encontraba tirada en la misma posición como había caído, una vez los rayos de sol filtrándose por la ventana pude ver con mayor claridad mi reflejo en el espejo. Mi cabello estaba mucho más arañoso que como lo vi solo una noche más, mis ojos están rojos y uno de mis ojos estaba morado debido al golpe de hace unas horas, pase una mano por algunas arrugas que marcan mis ojos, no lo puedo creer que ahora en mi este llegando la vejes.

Mire un momento a él, se encontraba tomando su mochila para irse a trabajar, igual que hace meses ya ni siquiera se despide de mí, ahora solamente me ve como un objeto más de la casa. Al mirar a mi alrededor me doy cuenta que no soy solo yo la que está hecha un desastre, también mi casa es un caos, veo como esta regado por toda la casa los restos de comida y envolturas de la comida que trae Ichigo de la calle, además de ver como la comida que se echa a perder poco a poco se va llenando de gusanos, debo de decir que aquella comida me la trae Ichigo, pero yo me niego a comerla, todo lo que quiero es irme y reunirme con mi hijo, eso sin contar la ropa sucia y trastes que no se lavan en meses.

Quiero cambiar, pero, no encuentro fuerzas suficientes, quiero que Ichigo llegue a una casa limpia donde le espera una mujer ordenada además... de niños corriendo de esquina a esquina mientras gritan "¡Papá! ¡Mamá!" pero, se vale soñar ¿No? Como cada mañana lo que hago es cerrar las cortinas, odio que, entre luz a la casa, odio que cale mis ojos, odio que me muestre quien realmente soy.

Lloro de amargura y grito con todas mis fuerzas, todo lo que visto es una bata que no se lava en semanas, como extraño cuando Ichigo llegaba de un día pesado de trabajo y me hacia el amor, extraño sus besos y caricias, extraño llegar al orgasmo junto a él, extraño sentirme amada, pero, poco a poco esas noches de pasión se volvieron de sexo, y al final se volvieron violaciones, llegue a un punto de horror que solo llorar quitaba las 'ganas' de tener sexo a Ichigo, hasta que un día dejo de tocarme en cuanto a sexo se refiere.

Se que el reloj avanza, sé que ya es más de medio día y mis lágrimas han acabado, cierro mis ojos esperando jamás volver a abrirlos, escucho que llegan a tocar mi puerta, sé que se tratan de alguno de mis amigos o de Ichigo, pero, como siempre me niego a abrir, ¡Acaso no entienden que quiero estar sola! ¡¿Qué no saben el dolor que hay en mi alma?! La respuesta es un '¡No!' porque... me aleje de ellos cuando mi bebé murió.

.

.

Al abrir mis ojos no sabía en qué lugar estaba en un principio, pero al poco tiempo pude reconocer como el río de Karakura, si tan solo esos imbéciles supieran el enorme dolor que había en mi espalda, desde que llegue ya no sentía energía espiritual, ya no sentía nada, era una humana común y corriente, lleve una mano a mi vientre y llore con fuerzas, yo por 'él' o 'ella' me volveré fuerte, además de que no iba a estar sola, iba a estar de la mano de Ichigo.

Me puse de pie y camine en dirección a la casa de Ichigo, a cada paso que daba no podía evitar doblar mi cuerpo debido al enorme dolor del sello, si tan solo nii-sama estuviera a mi lado, si aún tuviera los consejos de Renji o el aprecio de mi escuadrón estoy segura de que eso sería más que suficiente para no sentirme sola. Al estar enfrente de la casa de Ichigo pude observar dos figuras extrañas, al poco tiempo pude reconocer que se trataba de Ichigo y Orihime, como me alegraba saber que estaban las dos personas que más quería cerca, saber que iba a poder llorar en sus hombros con libertad.

Al irme acercando sentía mi corazón latir, ¡Cómo te amo Ichigo!

—No estoy de acuerdo con lo que estás haciendo Kurosaki-kun. —escuche la voz molesta de Orihime, me detuve de golpe y escuche mejor la conversación. —Kuchiki-san es mi amiga, y no me gusta nada lo que estás haciendo.

—Inoue, ya te dije que terminare con esto lo más rápido posible. —dijo Ichigo bastante molesto. —voy a terminar con Rukia lo más pronto posible, esperare a que regrese de la sociedad de almas y después hare pública mi relación con ella.

Al escuchar esas palabras me quede estática en mi lugar, no pude ver con claridad debido a las lágrimas que opacaban mis ojos y después hacían un camino por mis mejillas, ahogue un sollozo cubriendo mi boca, lleve una mano a mi vientre en busca del valor, di la media vuelta y me jure una y otra vez que traeré al mundo a este bebé de aquel amor 'fugaz' por parte de Ichigo, por más que me duela estaré sola al lado de mi bebé, tal vez a él le falte un padre pero le sobrara madre.

—¡Rukia! —escuche la voz de Ichigo hablarme, sé que iba a terminar conmigo, así que no quería escucharlo, aún me dolía más que nada en este mundo. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas alejándome de él, en momentos no podía ver ya que las lágrimas nublaban mi vista, seguía escuchándolo correr detrás de mí y llamarme con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Por qué el amor era así? ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Acaso me mentiste? ¿Acaso dijiste que me amabas solo para acostarme contigo? Una sola relación sexual basto para quedar embarazada, una sola relación sexual fue suficiente para él, aunque ahora que lo pienso, nunca fuimos novios de verdad, nunca quiso hacerlo público, siempre hemos sido amigos, aunque ¿Por qué permití que aquella relación sexual siguiese? Pude haberlo evitado, perdí todo, perdí lo material, perdí mi puesto de la sociedad de almas, mis poderes, mi hermano, mis amigos, mi vida, todo lo dejé por él.

Mis piernas no pudieron más y caí, me abrace y solloce, me di cuenta de que yo le di lo mejor de mí, le di los colores que da una primavera al igual que mi aroma de tierra mojada, aunque ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué recibí de él? No hay nada, le di hasta mi virginidad, mi virginidad le pertenece a él, y ¿Yo que? ¿Yo que he recibido?

.

.

**Y a ti, te dio por volverme cenizas,**

**Por arrancar de raíz tanta vida,**

**por contaminarme del cielo hasta el suelo**

**Corrompiendo el aire hasta hacerlo veneno**

**.**

No hace falta mirar el reloj o abrir mis ojos para saber que él está de vuelta, escucho abrir la puerta a su vez que las llaves son puestas sobre la mesa de centro, escucho sus pasos acercarse a mí, prefiero estar dormida, aunque como siempre él llega a afectar mis profundos sueños. No abro los ojos, aunque no habrá mis ojos sé que entre sus manos lleva una bolsa de comida y una botella de sake, escucho como deja aquella bolsa de comida a mi lado, mientras el busca entre las cosas algún vaso limpio, escucho el sonido de aquel amargo liquido caer sobre ese vaso y después como él lo bebe.

No supe en qué momento llego la noche, estaba tan perdida en mis recuerdos y pesadillas que otra vez el día se me fue como agua. Vuelvo a llorar el silencio, si supieran como estoy cansada de hacer siempre lo mismo, si supieran lo humillante que es para mí llorar por un hombre, para ser más exacta llorar por un simple humano, saber que la poderosa Rukia Kuchiki, teniente del décimo treceava división sea esto, que la mujer que entreno personalmente el teniente Shiba Kaien sea débil ante un humano.

—¿Quieres dejar de llorar? —como cada día Ichigo está ebrio, ahora mi pregunta es ¿Se embriaga por su vida desdichada? O ¿Por haber perdido a mi bebé? No lo sé. —antes llegaba y mínimo la casa estaba en orden, si quieres que te siga manteniendo mínimo debes de lavar mi ropa.

—No me importa. —digo al apretar con fuerza la almohada. —por mí mejor, déjame morir de hambre, es lo mínimo que merezco por fallarle al teniente Shiba.

El sonido de algo rompiendo se escuchó en medio de la casa, yo cierro mis ojos con fuerza, ya sé lo que sigue, escucho sus pasos a su vez que me toma por el cabello, ya no lloro por dolor físico, ya no siento siquiera el dolor de mi cabeza por cargar el peso de mi cuerpo, mis lágrimas ya son de humillación, al abrir mis ojos pude ver una mirada muy irreconocible para mí, era la mirada de un demonio.

—¡De seguro ese idiota fue con el que te acostaste! —lo escuche gritar lleno de rabieta antes de que me aventara contra el piso, fue algo lógico que gimiera de dolor. —¡Entiende! ¡Eres mi mujer! ¡Por lo tanto me debes de respetar y no mencionar a tus aventuras! ¡Y si lo que quieres es morir de hambre, adelante! Así sirve que se reducen mis gastos.

En el piso lo veo tomar de nueva cuenta las llaves y salir de la casa, ya estoy cansada de llorar, ¡Quiero morir! Si hay un Dios que termine con mi tormento, si es que existe ¡¿Por qué de esto no puede sacarme?! ¡¿Es acaso un castigo de tu mandato divino?!¡No quiero estar sufriendo así! *

.

.

Trate de hacer mi vida como pude, conseguí un trabajo de vendedora, pero lamentablemente tuve que ocultar mi embarazo, en esos momentos contaba con tan solo dos meses de gestación, iba con el poco dinero que tenía a un chequeo médico para saber las condiciones de mí bebé, según los doctores mi bebé estaba bastante saludable, y que debía de alimentarme mejor para que él o ella naciera saludable.

Mientras atiendo a una clienta sentí un extraño movimiento en mi interior, eso me emociono bastante, ya que pensé que era mi bebé que ya comenzaba a moverse. Acaricie con ternura mi vientre antes de darle a la mujer la talla de ropa deseada, los dolores debido al sello poco a poco se han ido debilitando, ya no le puedo llamar dolores, pero sí malestares del sello.

—¡Oh! Rukia-chan. —al escuchar mi nombre volteo a ver a la dueña de esa voz, vaya sorpresa me lleve al ver a la hermana de Ichigo yendo de compras con su padre.

—Yuzu, que sorpresa. —digo al entregarle el vestido a la mujer.

—Vine de compras con papá, Karin-chan y Onni-chan. —responde Yuzu al mostrarme algunas bolsas. —¿Cuándo volviste Rukia-chan?

—Hace apenas unas semanas. —respondí al acariciarle su cabello, ahora que lo veía esa niña ya no era tan niña, ahora ya era una mujer de mi estatura. —pero, ya nunca más me iré, ya vivir he aquí para siempre.

—Yuzu, ¿Puedes ir a buscar a Karin y decirle que nos vemos en el auto lo más pronto posible? —dijo Isshin-san a su hija, pude escuchar la voz afirmativa por parte de Yuzu, al paso de unos minutos Isshin-san me tomo del hombro y dijo: —¿Por qué ya no siento tu presión espiritual?

Yo no dije nada, no quería decirle que fui expulsada de la Sociedad de almas por tener un bebé de su hijo, pero, sobre todo, no podía decirle que acabe mi relación con Ichigo de la forma más humillante. Busque entre mi cabeza la respuesta más fiable a su pregunta, pero no encontraba nada, apreté mis puños, después de todo si no digo nada el sabrá que algo está mal, no quiero que nadie sepa esta terrible humillación que acabo de pasar, debo de sonreír, y así lo hice.

—Isshin-san, me mandaron a una misión, quieren que investigue si aún hay rastro de Aizen o algún enemigo. —dije al hacer una reverencia. —ahora si me permite Isshin-san, tengo que volver al trabajo.

No pude continuar con mi paso, ya que Isshin-san me detuvo, me quedé estática unos momentos, por lo visto mi método de engaño ya no funciona en él, y sus siguientes palabras me lo confirmaron:

—No siento tu poder espiritual, pero em cambio siento el poder de Ichigo en tu interior, ¿Estás esperando un bebé de Ichigo?

Quise decirle que era su suposición errónea, pero mi silenció fue la respuesta afirmativa a su pregunta, me deshice de su agarre y camine hasta entrar al baño, donde pude llorar por el resto de mi jornada laboral.

.

.

Me quede en el piso por no sé cuántas horas, con los ojos abiertos y llorándole a la luna, me pregunto ¿Cómo estarán las cosas en la sociedad de almas? ¿Mi hermano estará mirándome en estos momentos? ¿Cómo estará Renji? Ahora que lo recuerdo, Renji hace unos años me dijo que me amaba, acaso... ¿Él era la persona correcta en lugar de Ichigo? Aunque mi mente de muchas vueltas, ya no podre estar al lado de ninguna persona en la sociedad de almas, después de todo soy un estorbo.

La puerta se abre de nueva cuenta, escucho como dejan las llaves sobre la mesa y de que se acerca a mí, mantengo los ojos abiertos pero fijos en la ventana, el por primera vez en meses me toca, por lo visto ahora quiere tener sexo conmigo, cierro los ojos y siento sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo, si tan solo pudiera volver a esa época donde no era sexo, si no era pasión y emoción, donde recorrer nuestros cuerpos era lo más excitante. Al dar la vuelta me doy cuenta de que toca mi cuerpo, más nunca me besa ni me acaricia.

Abre mis piernas y sin importar que yo esté lista entra en mí, siento su sudor caer sobre mi cuerpo y el dolor de mi entrepierna me hace humillar, sus movimientos son bruscos, ya no busca mi placer, solamente busca satisfacer su ego e instinto sexual. Al termino de unos minutos sale de mí y se aleja, ya no es como antes que cuando nos entregamos terminábamos abrazados mientras me susurraba una y otra vez "te amo".

Yo le di lo mejor de mí, le di mis poderes, le di mi confianza, le di mi alma, mi cuerpo, mi corazón, y... ¿Él que me ha dado? Maltratos, gritos, peleas, no escuchar mis palabras, infidelidades... una vida de dolor. Me pongo de pie y me miro al espejo como cada noche, si tan solo pudiera hacer volver a esa Rukia, sería la mujer más alegre del mundo, si pudiera volver a casa, pero... es imposible.

**.**

**Y ahora te sorprendes,**

**Con el trueno de mi voz,**

**El diluvio de mis ojos**

**Y mi amor en extinción**

**.**

Una mañana al mirar al calendario, me di cuenta que ese día era el séptimo aniversario de mi aborto, no podía dejar pasar esa fecha, por primera vez en ese mes me quise arreglar, busque entre el desorden de la casa algunas ropas, vaya sorpresa me lleve al darme cuenta que mi ropa de juventud me quedaba enorme, no quise arreglar nada, tome mi bolsa y un poco de dinero y salí a la calle, aunque claro que cubrí mis ojos con unos lentes de sol, además de usar un suéter de mangas largas y maquillaje caducado que no se usa desde hace unos pares de años.

La luz del sol me molesta, sé que soy como un zombi caminando entre las calles pobladas de Karakura, todo lo que necesito es despejar mi mente para evitar un suicidio, además de visitar aquel lugar donde caí desmayada y horas después él o ella dejo de existir en mi vientre. Me senté sobre la banca más cercana del lugar, aún las cosas se pueden decir que están igual, aún hay niños corriendo de un lugar a otro, aún esta aquel carrito de raspados, pero, sobre todo, aún esta aquel árbol que me cubrió del sol cuando caí.

—Vaya, me imagine que te podía encontrar aquí. —una voz masculina me saca de mis pensamientos de dolor, no hace falta voltear a ver para saber quién es el dueño de esa voz. —incluso llegue a pensar que estas desaparecida Kuchiki-san, ¿Acaso aún recuerdas ese día?

Yo no digo nada, mi silenció siempre es una respuesta afirmativa, ese hombre se sentó a un lado mío y dijo:

—No siempre es bueno vivir atado al pasado, hay veces que las cosas no salen como una las planea, pero, repetiré las palabras que le dije a Kurosaki, vive por el bebé, vive los años que a él le fue negado.

Uryuu Ishida, el mejor amigo de Ichigo, además de ser una de las personas con la que me pude apoyar cuando me dieron la lamentable noticia, siento su mano en mi hombro, no puedo evitar quejarme, ya que en ese lugar esta una de las recientes heridas causadas por Ichigo, Uryuu quita de inmediato su mano, yo no sé qué excusa inventar para callar aquel quejido.

—Estás mucho más delgada Kuchiki-san. —él entendió, eso me alegra, deja en mi mano una pequeña tarjeta. —estoy estudiando medicina, tomate unos momentos para ir al hospital, no me sorprendería si ya tienes anemia, debes tener cuidado, para que esa anemia no se vuelva leucemia.

—¿Por qué haces todo esto Ishida? —pregunto al mirarle a los ojos, aunque claro que él no lo nota gracias a los lentes obscuros. —¿Qué no eres enemigo de los shinigami?

—Pero en estos momentos ya no eres una shinigami. —respondió Ishida al ponerse de pie. —eres una humana que sufre de desórdenes alimenticios, y mi deber como médico es ayudarte...

Aquellas palabras me llegaron al fondo de mi alma, llevaba años sin que alguien se preocupara por mí, vi como Ishida se alejaba poco a poco, entre mis manos tenía esa tarjeta y la apreté, de forma involuntaria una sonrisa escapo de mis labios, una sonrisa que creía que jamás iba a volver a aparecer. Creo que, si iré, pero esperare a que mis heridas de mi cuerpo sanen, no quiero que él se entere de que sufro maltratos por parte de Ichigo.

Me pongo de pie y yo también voy en camino a casa, tengo tantos meses que no tengo alegría, estaba tan alegre que ese día limpie un poco mi casa, es más hasta aquel espejo que tanto me torturaba ahora era mi aliado, ya no veía un rostro demacrado ni piel pálida, ahora veía unas mejillas sonrojadas, me alegraba bastante saber que alguien se preocupaba por mí.

.

.

Un día durante mi jornada laboral, estaba acomodando algunos productos de la tienda, al igual que me preparaba para empezar a limpiar algunos vidrios, poco a poco sentía que mi ropa ya no me quedaba, así que con mi sueldo comenzaba a comprar ropa de maternidad, al limpiar un espejo y mirar mi reflejo, vaya sorpresa me lleve al ver a Ichigo mirándome fijamente, yo intente no darle importancia y seguí limpiando aquel espejo.

—Solamente vengo a que me respondas una pregunta. —su voz estaba bastante serena, al mirar al espejo pude ver que estaba atrás de mí, no quería verlo de frente, así que fijé mis ojos en sus ojos, sintiendo una punzada en mi pecho. —¿Qué conflicto tienes con la Sociedad de almas?

—Ninguno. —respondí.

—¿Por qué ya no siento ningún poder correr en ti? —volvió a preguntar.

—No estoy obligada a contestar, me dijiste solo una pregunta, contesté y ahora márchate. —dije mientras continuaba limpiando el espejo.

—Contéstame por favor. —dijo Ichigo.

—Es un gigai. —fue todo lo que me limite a contestar.

—¿Por qué papá me dice que estas embarazada? —pregunto, una pregunta que no tenía pensada responder, porque me dolía, me dolía saber que solamente me utilizo para sexo, y que mi bebé podía intervenir en sus planes.

—Porque lo estoy. —respondí. —no te estoy pidiendo que te hagas cargo, ya que tú tienes una novia, yo sola puedo con él, hasta ahora te responderé las anteriores preguntas... la Sociedad de almas me expulso al saber que me había embarazado de un humano, y no sientes poder porque mi reatsu fue sellado, ¿Satisfecho? Ahora largo que estoy trabajando.

No pude ver la reacción de su rostro, ya que caminé rápido hasta llegar a los baños, esta vez no lloraría por el resto de mi jornada, pero sí esperaría hasta que se marchara para poder volver a mi trabajo.

.

.

La noche llego, y de nueva cuenta estoy corriendo, de nueva cuenta sangra mi mejilla y mi nariz, ya desde hace cuadras perdí su rastro, así que ahora ya no se para que lugar correr, esta vez el motivo de la discusión fue que por error le dije Kaien en vez de Ichigo, el estallo en furia diciéndome una y otra vez que era una prostituta, y que ese tal Kaien debía de ser el verdadero padre de aquel bebé que murió, esta vez yo corrí, vi furia en su mirada, sentía que me iba a matar, por más que desee la muerte temo que él sea la persona que termine con mi vida.

Esta vez no se para dónde correr, me siento mareada por mi anemia, un momento ¿Anemia? Ya se a qué lugar ir, iré con la única persona que de verdad se preocupa por mí.

**.**

**Y ahora te sorprendes,**

**Porque todo se acabó,**

**Te sacude un terremoto,**

**Ahora que te digo adiós**

**¡Fuiste tú, no fui yo!**

**.**

Mire unos momentos aquel hospital, no era capaz de entrar a aquel lugar, no quería que nadie se entrara del maltrato que sufro, apriete con fuerza mis puños y di la media vuelta, estaba a punto de partir hasta que escuche la voz que quería escuchar.

—Vaya, no creí que fueras a venir tan rápido Kuchiki. —habló aquella voz, era tanta mi alegría que voltee, olvidando totalmente que mi cara estaba hecha un desastre. —¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió en el rostro?

—Caí por las escaleras, Ichigo no ha llegado a casa, así que fue por eso por lo que decidí venir contigo Ishida. —respondí, aunque claro que todo era una mentira, pero las mentiras en mi caso son piadosas, las mentiras tienen piedad de mí. —solamente quiero que cures mi rostro.

—Bueno, voy a creerte esta vez. —me dijo, tal vez aún no me he perfeccionado en decir mentiras. —así que pasa, vamos adentro del hospital.

Ambos entramos a aquel hospital, mientras caminaba yo me sentía un poco apenada, ya que no me gustaría que algunas personas tuvieran algún malentendido, y más porque sé que Ishida tiene que cuidar su imagen, aunque mis pensamientos y narración en estos momentos es lo más confuso, y eso es porque yo estoy confundida. Llegamos a su consultorio, donde me senté frente a Ishida mientras el buscaba las cosas básicas para poder curar mi cara.

Sus manos pasaban por mi ojo morado, mientras que sus ojos me veían con lastima, eso me dolía bastante, ya que me hacía recordar que desde el principio me convertí en un estorbo. Al paso de unos minutos me mire en el espejo, cada vez más mi rostro muere, no solamente mi rostro, también mi alma, mi corazón y mi vida. Poco a poco se va muriendo mi alma y va creciendo este vacío en mí que no llenare con nada**, por culpa del amor que le tengo a Ichigo me hace sentir vacía.

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no note que Ishida estaba detrás de mí, pude ver sus ojos azules mirarme fijamente, me sentí intimidada, tenía que sonreír, o sin él notaria que algo va mal con mi vida, pero, ese día mi cuerpo hacia todo lo contrario a lo que quería, yo quería sonreír y darle las gracias por curar mi rostro, pero salieron las lágrimas traicioneras.

—No tengo mucho que decir Kuchiki-san. —la voz de Ishida estaba lo más serena posible. —tu eres la que quiere llevar esa vida, pero recuerda... aquí estaré cuando tenga que curar tú rostro, y además de tratar tú anemia.

—¿Podré curarme de la anemia? —pregunte un poco extraña. —¿Por qué enferme? Sí soy un espíritu.

—Estás mal Kuchiki-san, recuerda que al paso del tiempo el gigai te convierte en un alma humana. —dijo Ishida.

Mire de nueva cuenta al espejo, tenía razón, aún podía haber un nuevo motivo para vivir.

.

.

Ese día iba saliendo del trabajo, pude ver a Ichigo abrazando a una mujer, trate una y mil veces de que no doliera, así que desvié mi mirada y camine lo más rápido posible. A cada paso que daba sentía un poco extraño mi cuerpo, ya que según mis cuentas ya contaba con diez semanas de embarazo, por un momento pensé que eso era normal sentirme cansada y con un poco de dolores en mi vientre.

Después de un rato me encontraba sentada en una banca, miraba a los niños correr de esquina a esquina, además de mujeres que veían a sus hijos jugar, pero, lo más doloroso era ver a los niños también jugando con sus padres, lleve una mano a mi vientre y lo acaricie, tal vez a mi hijo le haga falta un padre, pero le sobrara madre, yo siempre estaré a su lado, yo seré su guerrera de capa y espada.

—Por ti pequeño... velare por tus sueños y sueño contigo. —le dije a mi bebé al sonreír de forma sincera, miré al cielo y pensé en cómo estaba la sociedad de almas, yo creo que debe de ir marchando las cosas de maravilla. —mi vida entera daría por él y ojalá y que nunca me reproches por padre no tener... ***

—No te preocupes enana. —esa voz... mi vista de inmediato fue con el dueño de esa voz, lo mire un tanto sorprendida, él estaba mirando al igual que yo -hace unos momentos- a los niños, sus ojos estaban un tanto tristes y con una de sus manos me tomo del hombro. —el bebé tendrá un padre.

Cómo toda una buena Kuchiki primero estaba el orgullo, quite de inmediato su mano de mi hombro y me puse de pie, por más que lo amara jamás le iba a perdonar una infidelidad, o bueno, trataría de no demostrarle que le perdone, camine para alejarme de él, yo escuchaba sus pasos acercarse a los míos, trate de acelerar mi paso, pero un fuerte dolor en mi vientre me hizo detenerme.

—Rukia, yo lo siento, pero papá me dijo que debía de tomar mis responsabilidades. —dijo Ichigo al ponerse a un lado mío. —tú no tienes a donde ir, es por eso por lo que es mi deber ver por el bienestar de ustedes.

Esas palabras me hicieron sentir vulnerable, ya que me dio a entender de que, si fuera por él jamás me buscaría, pero en esa decisión tuvo que ver Isshin-san, yo siempre he tenido algo más que presente, es más, hasta en algunos momentos se vuelve mi biblia y ley y es: "nada a la fuerza".

—Ichigo, si a ti no te nace estar a mi lado, mejor apártate. —fue todo lo que me limite a contestar, seguí con mi paso, sé que él se quedó atrás mirándome, ahora entiendo que a esa mujer que abrazaba era su novia, y que se estaba despidiendo de ella. —("aunque... en contra de su voluntad lo hice shinigami, creo que por esta ocasión también lo hare, lo hare sufrir de la misma manera de la que me hizo sufrir a mí")

Vaya palabras, no, vaya pensamientos estúpidos, yo sé que no lo hice por despecho, ni que tampoco lo hice para hacerlo sufrir, yo lo hice para tenerlo a mí lado, aunque sin saber que al final de las cosas la que sufriría años después sería yo.

.

.

Caminar en algunos momentos me hacía sentir bien, me detuve unos minutos frente al semáforo, aunque estaba en luz roja yo aún no pasaba, lo sé, pero yo aún quería perder tiempo antes de volver a mi infierno. Estas palabras me hacen recordar a algo que escuche hace años, "el matrimonio es el mismo infierno, lo único que cambia es el demonio", ¿Será verdad?

**.**

**Pues yo te di una aurora para compartir,**

**Una estrella para pedir un deseo para ti,**

**No había nada que yo te negara**

**.**

El llegar a la casa me hizo volver a la realidad, vi a Ichigo en un sofá, mientras abrazaba una fotografía, al momento de tomarla pude ver que se trataba de mi última ecografía de mi embarazo, pude ver como mi bebé ya estaba totalmente formado, además de ver sus brazos extendidos a la fotografía, pareciera como si el estuviese feliz de llegar a nuestras vidas, yo lleve una mano a mi boca, si tan solo Ichigo supiera que no es el único que sufre por mi bebé, yo también siento su ausencia, aún pienso que habrá un niño que me dirá "mamá".

Me acosté en mi cama, miré el techo como cada noche, quite alguna de las gasas que había puesto Ishida en mí cara, cerré mis ojos y me perdí el limbo de los sueños y pesadillas.

.

.

—¡Qué viva los novios!

Hay estábamos los dos, tomados de la mano sosteniendo una copa de vino, bueno, él una copa de vino y yo una copa de limonada, yo estaba tan feliz que una sola sonrisa no podía describir lo que sentía en esos momentos, no solo era la felicidad de ser madre, también era la felicidad de que ya iba a estar al lado de la persona que de verdad amo, yo me abrazo de su brazo y le sonrió a las personas, mientras que él estaba serio y con una cara de pocos amigos.

—Kuchiki-san, muchas felicidades. —dijo Inoue Orihime, mi mejor amiga al momento que me daba una bolsita de regalo.

—Muchas gracias Inoue. —le dije con una enorme sonrisa, vaya sorpresa me llevé al ver que, en el interior de esa bolsa, había un par de objetos para bebé.

—Creo que ya es hora de que vayan pensando que nombre le van a poner al bebé. —dijo Inoue al sonreírme a mí y a Ichigo, yo me sonroje, cada día me daba mucha más emoción de conocer a este nuevo ser. —para que cuando nazca no les garre por sorpresa.

—Si fuera niña me gustaría mucho que se llamara Ichika. —dije al sonrojarme un poco. —"Ichi" por el nombre de su padre y "Ka" por Kaien Shiba, el hombre que me enseñó a pelear.

—Sí es un niño me gustaría que se llamara "Shaoran". —dijo Ichigo al intentar sonreír, pero, sé que no puede, sé que está destrozado. —es similar al nombre de "Sharon".

En ese momento no le preste importancia, pero días después, supe que Sharon es el nombre de la mujer que amaba Ichigo, la mujer que de verdad el ama, la novia que tuvo que dejar ir cuando se casó conmigo.

Orihime no dijo nada en ese momento, se que ella conocía a la tal Sharon, entonces es por eso por lo que no le pareció que mi hijo o hija llevara aquel hombre, Orihime fingió una sonrisa y después puso una mano en mi hombro.

—Felicidades por su bebé, Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun.

**.**

**Y a ti, te dio por hacerme pedazos,**

**Por ensuciarme el futuro el pasado,**

**Por contaminarme del cielo hasta el suelo**

**Corrompiendo el aire hasta hacerlo veneno**

**.**

Como siempre, el Dios al que le rezan los humanos nunca llego a llevarse lo poco que queda de mi alma, abrí mis ojos y vi a Ichigo vestirse, mire como me miraba con desprecio para después tomar sus llaves, como siempre me mantenía acostada en la cama, llorando por noches enteras, mientras el me grita y me dice que lo deje dormir.

—¿Hasta cuando dejarás de ser un fastidio? —me pregunto.

Como siempre yo calló, no puedo decir ni defenderme, ya no queda nada de mi carácter, ya no queda nada de Kuchiki Rukia, todo lo que hay es un cascaron que se llama Kurosaki Rukia, mi identidad murió al ser expulsada de la sociedad de almas, mi corazón al enterarme que Ichigo me engañaba, y mi vida se fue junto a la vida del bebé que expulso mi gigai.

—Hmp, hasta ya ni sirves para hablar. —tras esas frías palabras salió de casa.

Yo cerré mis ojos y llore, llore como todas las tardes y las noches que estoy despierta, prefiero estar dormida que despierta, me duele tanto que mi niña o niño no haya llegado a este mundo.

**.**

**Y ahora te sorprendes,**

**Con el trueno de mi voz,**

**El diluvio de mis ojos**

**Y mi amor en extinción**

**.**

Toda cosa tiene un límite, y el mío llegó, me levante de la cama y solo para darme cuenta que estaba mugrosa y llena de tierra, me sentía tan mal que todo lo que quería era volver a esa cama para seguir durmiendo por toda la eternidad, al ir caminando vi un papel, entre ellas pude leer la letra de Ichigo que decía Para mi ángel del cielo, me arrodille y tome ese papel entre mis manos, al ir desdoblando aquel papel pude leer lo más doloroso que una mujer puede leer, y es la carta del padre de tu hijo… dedicada a su bebé que no pudo nacer.

.

Para mi ángel del cielo.

No se si eres niño, no se si eres niña, se que eres mi hijo, tal vez las circunstancias en que llegaste en mi vida no fueron las indicadas, pero con solo un par de minutos de sentirte en el vientre de tu madre fue lo suficiente para saber que te amaría con locura, tu ibas a ser el causante de mis desvelos, el motivo por el cual se iría mi dinero, pero sabia que todo al final iba a valer la pena.

Ese día cuando tu madre sentía un dolor en el vientre le reste importancia, creía que solamente quería llamar mi atención como en anteriores veces lo había hecho, pero las cosas se complicaron al ver que salía sangre, me asuste, trate de una y mil maneras para que te pudieras salvar, no lo logre, perdóname.

No fue fácil decirte adiós, aún no lo hago, me duele aceptar que tan pronto como llegaste te fuiste, vivir de recuerdos de esas semanas cuando estuviste en el vientre de tu madre me consuela, se que tus alas ya estaban listas para volar, pero mi corazón nunca estuvo listo para dejarte ir, por eso te extraño mi ángel del cielo.

Quisiera haberte conocido, haberte tenido entre mis brazos y nunca soltarte, hijo querido, hijo de mi corazón, de mucha ilusión llenaste mi corazón, me imaginaba una vida a tu lado, te extraño.

Yo te debo tanto amor que ahora te regalo mi resignación, quisiera llorarte por toda la eternidad, pero, sé que a ti te consuela más saber que saldré adelante, ahora me pregunto, ¿Dónde estás mi niño?

Siempre te recordare, te amo…

Kurosaki Ichigo, tu padre.

.

Arrugue el papel y grite a todo pulmón, Ichigo también sufría, tal vez hasta más que yo, jale mis cabellos y Sali corriendo, ignorando totalmente el hecho de que estuviera descalza y de que algunas piedras y vidrios se enjarran en mis pies, corrí y llore, mi vestido era movido por el viento y algunas personas me miraban como una loca, me detuve frente a un puente, mire a las personas y autos pasar, el sol calaba mi cara y poco a poco me fui acercando al final de aquel puente.

Me tome con fuerza, ya no lo soportaba más, ya no quería vivir.

—¡Kuchiki-san!

Fue todo lo que alcance a escuchar, antes de soltarme de aquel barandal.

**.**

**Y ahora te sorprendes,**

**Porque todo se acabó,**

**Te sacude un terremoto,**

**Ahora que te digo adiós**

**.**

Abrí mis ojos y me vi en un cuarto de hospital, frente a mí estaba Uryuu Ishida, mirándome con lastima, me di cuenta de que estaba sedada y que no me podía mover, además de ver mis pies vendados y una ropa nueva.

—Anemia, un caso severo de desnutrición, además de una fuerte infección vaginal. —dijo Uryuu al ir leyendo esos papeles. —tantas cosas, ¿Por qué nunca lo confiaste?

No dije nada, bajé la mirada.

—Deberías de pensar más en ti, piensa que a tu bebé no le gustaría verte así…

Con mi mirada en el piso, cerré mis ojos y sentí las lágrimas acariciar mis mejillas y después perderse entre mi ropa desgastada y el piso, solloce y grite, mi bebé era mi mundo, era mi vida, mi universo, yo lo esperaba con ansias, no podía un solo día imaginar cargarlo y verlo crecer, decir sus primeras palabras, sus primero pasos, su primer día de escuela, su graduación, su boda y a mis nietos corriendo de un lado a otro.

Por él pude salir adelante, por el pude suportar la idea de nunca más volver a mi casa, a mi mundo, dejar de ver a mi nii-sama, a Hanataro, a mi mejor amigo Renji, también la traición de Ichigo, el era mi motivo para seguir adelante, por el salía a trabajar, me cuidaba bastante para que el no corriera ningún riesgo.

Cuando el se fue de mi lado, caí a lo más profundo de un pozo, no soporto la idea de saber que nunca más volverá, pero, tenia razón, el debe de sentirse mal por verme así.

Los brazos de Uryuu me rodearon, yo me recargue en su pecho, no sé por cuantas horas llore, solo sabía que no podía soportar la idea de que mi bebé sufría por mi culpa.

Al alzar mi mirada me quede perdida en esos ojos azules, poco a poco me acerque a sus labios, llevaba tanto tiempo que no me sentía tan bien en los brazos de alguien, siempre era lo mismo, llorar y lamentarme por la muerte de mi bebé, después los golpes y maltratos de Ichigo.

Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y ambos caímos al piso.

.

Llegar a la casa y ver a Ichigo dormido me hace sentir avergonzada, me detengo unos momentos antes de acostarme, paso una mano por mi cuello, aún recuerdo aquel momento, aún siento que me excito al recordar esos besos y caricias. Cierro mis ojos y trato de imaginar que aún estamos en aquel piso, donde la pasión era lo que solía resaltar en aquellos momentos.

Al momento de acostarme trato de imaginar que sobre mí se encuentra él, que aún me besa y que me acaricia mientras me dice una y otra vez que me desea, siento una mano sobre mi estómago, sé que se trata de él, no quiero despertar de este hermoso sueño, así que me enredo entre sus brazos antes de quedarme profundamente dormida, aunque también en mis sueños Uryuu está presente.

.

.

Ese día llegue como de costumbre al hospital, donde fui recibida por aquel hombre de cabellos azules y ojos de mar, veo como hace un par de apuntes antes de pasarme a la siguiente área, donde podre ser examinada para saber cómo iba mi anemia, sacaron un poco de mi sangre antes de que me acostara sobre aquella cama, mire como hacia un par de revisiones sobre los papeles que le había hecho llegar su enfermera.

—Felicidades Kuchiki-san. —me dijo Uryuu al sentarse a un lado mío. —tu anemia ha disminuido, solo cinco kilos más y la anemia nunca habrá existido en ti.

Solté un suspiro, que bueno que ya casi estaba curada de aquella enfermedad.

.

Al momento de ponerme de pie, me lleve una enorme desilusión al darme cuenta que la persona que me abrazaba no era Uryuu, cerré mis ojos y llore de nueva cuenta, lo sentía tanto Ichigo, pero ya no podía seguir a tu lado, menos al saber que te había sido infiel, so soy infiel y no me arrepiento de ello, lo haría una y mil veces, al final de cuentas Ichigo solamente me hacia sentir menos, me enveneno el alma, me hizo pedazos mi pasado, ya no podía seguir a su lado.

—Lo siento. —susurre al acariciar su mejilla. —te he traicionado…

Me pare de la cama y me arrincone a llorar como siempre, ya no podía verlo a la cara, como lo sentía. Aunque ahora que lo recordaba, no nos habíamos protegido, lleve una mano a mi vientre plano, nada era imposible, así que, si mi bebé desea un hermanito, yo me esforzare por traerlo al mundo.

**.**

**¡Fuiste tú, no fui yo!**

**¡Fuiste tú, no fui yo!**

**¡Fuiste tú, no fui yo! **

**.**

La teoría que Urahara me había hecho hace al menos unos siete años se cumplió, el gigai que se me otorgo al paso del tiempo me hace ser una simple alma humana, aunque no solo una alma humana, también el cuerpo de un humano, miro aquella prueba donde marca un hermoso "||", dejo aquel objeto sobre el escusado antes de bajar el grifo, me miro en el espejo y ahora las cosas han cambiado, ya no hay un rostro demacrado, ni tampoco una mirada triste, pero si cuerpo débil por la anemia.

Espero que pronto mi peso regrese a su normalidad, ahora mi cuerpo estaba suficientemente sano para poder soportar a esta nueva vida, la cual será la luz de mi vida después de tantos duros inviernos y lágrimas de sangre lloradas, y no estará solo, también lo protegerá aquel hermanito que jamás pudo ver la luz del sol, busco entre mis ropas aquel teléfono celular, regalo de Ishida como ya saben, busco su número de teléfono, espero pronto darle esta hermosa noticia, miro a mi alrededor, creo que ya es tiempo de cerrar esta etapa en mi vida.

Limpió cada rincón de esa casa, donde tantas veces fue mi tormento, mi amor y mi agonía. Por cada vez que paso la escoba siento que mi alma poco a poco se va curando. Pude detenerme unos segundos a mirar nuestra foto de matrimonio, no dude más de dos segundos en romper aquella fotografía y tirarla a la basura, porque eso es lo que hare con mi pasado, tirarlo a la basura, e iniciar un nuevo ciclo en mi vida al lado de Ishida Uryuu y de este bebé que viene en camino.

Soy Kuchiki Rukia, en el mundo humano tengo veinticuatro años, mientras que en el mundo shinigami tengo cuatrocientos cuarenta y cuatro años, antes era teniente de la treceava división, y ahora soy una mujer que ama, una mujer que se entrega totalmente al amor, pude fallar en mi primer matrimonio, pero ahora iniciare una nueva vida, como la tinta que se escribe en el papel.

**.**

**.**

**Miércoles 27 de noviembre del año 2019.**

**Final del primer semestre, ¡Genial! Más tiempo para ponerme al corriente con mis historias.**


End file.
